fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Watanuki Hotaru
Dark Cerulean|ecolor = Cornflower Blue|enter Pretty Cure = Cure Ribbon|curehair = Pale Blue with light Sky Blue ombre|cureeye = Cornflower Blue|tcolor = Powder blue|power = Courage Snow Wind|symbol = ☆ Star|season = Fantastic! Pastel Jubilee Pretty Cure|appearance = FPJPC01 (Hotaru) FPJPC02 (Cure Ribbon)|seiyuu = Asahina Madoka}} is one of the main protagonists in Fantastic! Pastel Jubilee Pretty Cure and is Fukuhara Ayane's best friend. As Ayane's trustworthy best friend, Hotaru is intelligent in her studies, and has an everlasting memory. She is a big fan of j-pop idols and aspires to be one in the future. Sometimes she gets nervous and tense, but gets provided help to boost her confidence. Her alter ego is and represents courage. Bio Appearance - As Cure Ribbon= }} Personality As Ayane's trustworthy best friend, Hotaru is intelligent in her studies, and has an everlasting memory. She is a big fan of j-pop idols and aspires to be one in the future. Sometimes she gets nervous and tense, but gets provided help to boost her confidence. History Relationships Cure Ribbon |キュアリボン}} is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hotaru. In order to transform, she needs her Sparkle Compact and Sparkle Gemstone. Transformation Shine On! Pastel Change Time! is the phrase Hotaru needs to say to activate her transformation. Sequence Hotaru grabs ahold of her Sparkle Compact and opens it up with a bright blue light shining before her. A blue star appears, revealing it to be her Sparkle Gemstone. Hotaru catches it and strikes a pose with it, while saying "Shine On!" before she flips it into the air. She looks in the mirror part of the compact while saying "Pastel Change Time!" then her Sparkle Gemstone automatically gets inserted in the middle part of the compact, and creates a blue star that then transforms into tiny multiple stars. Hotaru lands on one of the stars before starting to dance. While dancing, Hotaru leaps from one star to another and then jumps high with her hands up before forming her cuffs by tapping her right arm, then left arm. Hotaru then spins around, with snow covering her feet, which creates her shoes. Hotaru then puts her hands close to her heart, forming her top and ribbon bow, and spins again, with pastel indigo fabric being stitched to the top, forming her skirt. Hotaru slaps her legs which forms her socks and leggings. To finish her transformation, two stars are made, flying around before landing on her head, forming two bows: one pink and one teal, making her hairstyle and color change, and a big back ribbon is attached at the back of Ribbon's dress. Cure Ribbon's compact closes and is attached to Ribbon's left hip, creating her pouch. Ribbon stops dancing, lands on stage and introduces herself before striking one last pose. Etymology Quotes Trivia *The two ribbon bows on Cure Ribbon's hair resemble Cure Star and Cure Milky from Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure because one ribbon is teal and the other is pink. Category:Fantastic! Pastel Jubilee Pretty Cure Category:Fantastic! Pastel Jubilee Pretty Cure characters Category:Female Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:StarryShimmer Category:StarryShimmer - Cures Category:AyunaCures Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:AyunaBlueCures Category:Courage using Cures Category:Snow using Cures Category:Wind using Cures